1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high availability (HA) cluster, such as the high availability cluster of a data storage system adopting the Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (Serial Attached SCSI or SAS) technique, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for managing a storage system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Network services have become essential to our daily lives. When there is a failure in a network service such as elements breaking down, user operation errors and system failure, this may interrupt service, potentially causing malfunctioning of the server, which increases the operating cost of the company.
Conventional high availability (HA) schemes to solve the above issues fail to provide stable service without introducing undesired side effects. For example, in a conventional high availability cluster, two servers are required to monitor each other. When the network is interrupted or unstable, the monitoring operations may make incorrect judgments, causing malfunction of the high availability cluster operation. This can be solved by providing an additional server to perform the monitoring operations, but this increases the overall cost.
In view of the above, there is a need for a novel method and related scheme to solve the aforementioned issue without introducing undesired side effects.